Drivel
Drivels are flying creatures that inhabit SR388 in Metroid II: Return of Samus and Metroid: Samus Returns. Their behavior consists of moving back and forth in the air. When Samus approaches, they spit drops of red liquid acid. If this drop hits the ground, it will burst and ricochet. The drop makes an explosion sound and can be shot to produce an Energy Capsule. In Samus Returns, they have a light green color and fly freely through the air. The acid drop can be blocked using a Melee Counter. Stronger DrivelsMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide Walkthrough are also introduced, which have the same color as their artwork (mostly yellow and white) and are more powerful than standard variants. Members of this type frequently drop acid and do not have to be directly above anything to do it. Official data ''Metroid II'' manual "They move back and forth in the air. When Samus approaches, they will spit a strong liquid acid." ''Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide :;Inhabitants & Eco System of SR388 (p. 19) ::'DRIVEL''' ::"Drivels aren’t terrifying by any means, but they are resilient and can add an extra layer of stress to any multi-creature encounter. These winged beasts fly horizontally around a room, dropping acid on top of you, should you walk under them. They’re easy enough to avoid, but if any other creatures keep you occupied for more than a second, expect a nearby Drivel to take advantage." :;Walkthrough (p. 46) ::DRIVEL ::"These airborne miscreants aren’t particularly common on SR388, but they can cause their fair share of frustration. They only have one form of attack: they fly directly above their prey and drop a toxic substance on them. This attack is easy to dodge, but they’re persistent once they select a target. They’re also notoriously difficult to defeat with your current weaponry. Your best bet is to avoid them altogether, if possible. If not, fire some missiles at them, then move out of the way when they’re directly overhead. Rinse, repeat." :;Walkthrough (p. 147) ::STRONGER DRIVEL ::"Stronger Drivels aren’t difficult enemies, but they are tenacious. They flap horizontally around a specific area and drop acid on your head if you let them. Run past them to avoid them and their attacks. If you plan to fight them, note that they can take quite a few hits before going down, and they may cause added chaos if other enemies are around. Otherwise, these are simple creatures with simple attacks." Trivia *It is unknown if the Drivel species was infected by the X Parasites, as Samus never encountered any Drivels in Metroid Fusion. Gallery File:MSR RoS Gallery 014.png|Gallery Drivel.png|Drivel sprite as it appears in Metroid II: Return of Samus M2 Phase 7 Skreek and Drivel.gif|A Drivel in Phase 7 in Return of Samus M2 Samus vs Metroids and Drivel Print Cell.jpg|A Drivel in a Return of Samus print cell for magazines Metroid Samus Returns Drivel.png|A Drivel in Area 1 in Samus Returns References ru:Слюнявец es:Drivel ja:ドリベル Category:Species Category:SR388 Category:Area 1 Category:Area 2 Category:Area 5 Category:Area 6 Category:Area 7